


Home is Where the Heart is

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Self-Destructive [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Everyone's happy!!!, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lots of kissing, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Takes place 1 week after From the Ashes!!"Juice couldn’t quite believe how perfectly the pieces of his shattered life were falling back into place. The constant fear of abandonment had receded to a dark, distant corner of his mind and it was a rare pestilence lately. Even when the toxins began to spread he could drive them away or he could count on Chibs to slap some sense into him, sometimes literally."





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the long awaited happy ending!!! I think I can safely say Juice earned this one... XD 
> 
> Have fun reading!!!

Juice really didn’t want to get out of the shower. It was warm and the soap smelled fruity and he didn’t have to worry about bending to pick it up. Yeah, it was small things alright… He couldn’t stop smiling and his face was beginning to hurt. Chibs was definitely going to scold him for using all the hot water but then again, he’d been far more forgiving of Juice’s mistakes than anyone could have hoped for. The man was practically stepping on eggshells around him though he was stern when need be and he didn’t cut Juice any slack, especially at work. If he fucked up he was mercilessly punished just like any Prospect which was fine by Juice. He didn’t want to be seen as a victim or a rat. He wanted more than anything else for things to get back to normal.

Chibs was a great leader and he was making all the right decisions regarding the smooth running of the SOA. He respected Jax’s legacy of moving the club towards a legitimate business and he showed indisputable strength when the other gangs demanded explanations for the shift in power. He had plenty of experience under his belt and he’d earned the unquestionable loyalty of the other members. Juice could tell they would die for him and not only because that was proper gang etiquette. Jax chose the right man to sit at the head of the table.

Juice’s return to the MC came with a pinch of salt. They didn’t come right out and say it but there was still bad blood between him and the others. Juice’s life as a Prospect was certainly no walk in the park but he bent over backwards to please and it was beginning to show. Though it had only been a week he could already see a touch of warmth beginning to trickle back into his interactions with the others. Tig was the first to approach him and share a drink with him. The man was just as strange and horny as Juice remembered but he could see a wisdom there that had been missing before. Whatever happened in his absence had drastically opened Tig’s eyes and he seemed far more accepting. Juice heavily suspected Venus’ charming influence had something to do with it. He’d only met her once but he could honestly say she was the nicest person he’d ever spoken to. It was refreshing to talk with someone who didn’t judge him based on his past mistakes and if anyone understood about being an outcast it was her. Tig was one lucky son of a bitch but he thought she could do better…

The other Prospects weren’t against him either, probably because they only knew him from the stories they’d heard. Rat too. They were alright in Juice’s book though he honestly thought they wouldn’t cut it. They were devoted to the Sons but they seemed so wet around the ears. Had he honestly been that childish when he’d first joined? Juice didn’t want to go there… Who knew, maybe they still had a chance now that gang activity wasn’t as violent as before. Chibs had managed to keep the death toll to a minimum, only losing one Prospect and that had been a case of mistaken identity. There was little hope of violence being taken completely out of the equation but considering their bloody past, this was a time of blessed peace. Jax’s father would be proud.

The one person who refused to taw his resentments was Happy but Juice expected the ironically named biker to be the toughest shell to crack. Happy wasn’t a cuddly sort around anyone, Juice shuddered at the nightmare fuelling idea, but he was especially mean when he dealt with Juice. That was fine. As long as Happy didn’t cause him direct harm then Juice stayed out of way and went about his work. He had a ridiculous amount of catching up to do. Chibs had been too kind when he said Tig fucked the systems up. They were fucking ruined! Juice had to painstakingly take most of them apart and put them together piece by God damn piece but he went about it with an infectious zeal.

The one thing he still missed from his life was access to his own bike. As a Prospect, he wasn’t allowed to touch one for the time being and cars just weren’t the same. He sorely missed the feeling of wind whipping at his bare arms as he sped down the highway. It was almost like flying and the thrill of the danger was addictive. All in due time… His first course of action was to get the members on his side again. He would get a smile out of Happy one way or another. On second thought, maybe that would just give him insomnia… He’d settle for a begrudging grunt of approval.

Juice couldn’t quite believe how perfectly the pieces of his shattered life were falling back into place. The constant fear of abandonment had receded to a dark, distant corner of his mind and it was a rare pestilence lately. Even when the toxins began to spread he could drive them away or he could count on Chibs to slap some sense into him, sometimes literally. If this was the sort of improvement he was feeling after seven days he could only dream at how great his life would be in a year. He had everything he could have ever wished for and more. Juice was certain most of the credit for that went to Chibs. He would have been a gonner ages ago, when Jax set his eyes on him, had it not been for Chibs’ attentive care. He owed his life to him and Juice would rather swallow bleach than betray him. In that regard the MC president had nothing to worry about.

To prove how thoughtful the war surgeon was, he hadn’t made a single move on Juice since he’d gotten out of Jail. That had come as a surprise. At first Juice was disappointed, certain Chibs didn’t want him anymore because he was used goods, but then he began to realize that wasn’t it at all. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d macked on some serious trauma regarding sex, thanks to Jax and Tully and countless others. If Chibs would have pounced him that first night, something Juice fully expected to happen, he would have just become another face in the abusive crowd and that would have cheapened the bond between them. Juice was slow but eventually he realized he didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to keep his feelings for Chibs apart from that sludgy mess. If it became tainted then it would forever mar what they had. At this point he couldn’t deny it, it was love. He fucking loved Chibs, love loved, and if the man still managed to take him back then maybe he wasn’t the only one struck by Cupid’s arrow.

‘Hey! Did you fall asleep in there or something? Get out before you double the water bill you fucking git!’ Chibs was banging at the door and the sound startled Juice enough to make him jump. One glance at his wrinkled fingertips told him he should have been out of the shower circa fifteen minutes ago but the comfort had been too nice to ignore.

‘Alright! Sorry.’ Juice turned off the water and he heard a huff from the other side of the door before Chibs left. He couldn’t help laughing under his breath. Most likely the water bill would come out of his pocket and Juice decided to be a little more sparing in the future. The MC didn’t pay especially well… Come to think of it, there had been no more conversation of him finding a place. Juice didn’t bring up the issue on purpose because he didn’t want to go but he definitely expected Chibs to say something on the matter. He had enough saved up to find something, small and dingy but it would free Chibs’ place up. If anything, Chibs conceded some of his habits to accommodate Juice, like putting some actual food in the fridge. Wait a second?.... Did this mean they were living together? Juice felt really stupid for think on it so late but… He made a mental note to bring it up with Chibs later.

‘Jesus Christ, you’re going to catch a bloody cold like that! I’m not taking care of you if you start running a fever and I’m charging you extra for any missed days of work.’ Juice rolled his eyes but pulled on a shirt. He wondered if he was this much of a nag with the other guys. Once a doctor, always a doctor? Juice chose to believe he was just special and lavished in the extra attention.

‘Happy now? I feel like I’m living with my mom.’ Chibs put down his glass of Jack Daniels and scowled at Juice. He could tell there was no threat in the look and he was proven right when a moment later Chibs sighed and poured a glass for Juice as well. This was the perfect opportunity for him to raise the issue of them living together but he needed the liquid courage first. He drank the whiskey fast and Chibs looked quizzically at him.

‘There something on your mind Juicy?’ Out of habit he filled Juice’s glass again. Juice stared intently at the dark drink. He felt the warmth of it settle pleasantly at the bottom of his stomach.

‘When do you want me to move out?’ There! It was out and it couldn’t be taken back. Juice helped himself to the second shot.

‘Is that it? I thought I was being pretty obvious about it but I guess I got to spell it out. I don’t want you to move out. It’s only been a week so. Where are you going to go anyway?’ Well that stunned Juice and he didn’t hide it. Was Chibs seriously asking him to move in? What the fuck did that mean for them? Were they a couple or were they still just casual fuck buddies? No, Chibs was probably just being a good brother. Juice was convinced that if Tig needed a place to crash Chibs would make him the same offer. Alright, maybe not Tig. The man was incapable of tidying after himself and Chibs was the polar opposite.  

‘Oh my fucking God…. Does that make me your old lady?’ Chibs had to hold his side, that’s how vigorous his laughter was. Juice couldn’t stop blushing on the other hand but he chose to blame that on the alcohol. Just to hammer that point in, he downed another shot.

‘Aye, that’s all it fucking takes. You’re way overthinking this Juicy. I’m not a young man anymore and I’m not stupid enough to ignore that I feel something for you. I lost you once laddie. I don’t want that to happen again. The door’s open if you wanna fuck off. You’re not a prisoner.’ Juice’s jaw must have unhinged from the way it dropped. He wasn’t the most romantic guy in the book but he knew a confession when he heard it. He stared at Chibs and the other man met his eyes levelly. Nope, this wasn’t a joke. Chibs was dead serious.

‘Fuck me.’ Juice didn’t quite realize what he’d said until he noticed the surprise on Chibs’ face. He meant it. He really, really meant it and he was ready for Chibs to claim him as his own. ‘I need you to take me Chibs so I know I only belong to you. I know it’s stupid and sappy and shit but I just feel like-‘

Chibs could be really fast when he wanted to. Before Juice finished talking and probably ruined the moment the man was on him, lips hungrily pressing against Juice’s gasping ones. It had been months since Juice was kissed. There was no kissing in prison since it would have been a sign of weakness. Juice forgot how much he’d missed it. He tasted the strong spirit on Chibs’ tongue and the tobacco from his last cigarette. He let himself be carried away by Chibs’ demanding tongue and yielded all control to him. It was a passionate, possessive, demanding kiss but Juice picked up on the care and gentleness too. He’d tangoed with enough men who only wanted to get their rocks off to know the difference and Chibs was giving as much as he was taking. When they parted for breath Juice was breathing hard, already visibly eager for more.

‘Are you sure you’re ready for this Juicy? Once we get at it I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.’ This was exactly why Juice loved Chibs. Ever the care giver… Even when he could feel the man’s erection begging to press against his hip.

‘Good. I’m counting on it.’ That was all the encouragement Chibs needed.

Juice got rid of the shirt he’d just put on a short while back and worked to get to Chibs’ skin as well. He couldn’t see what he was doing on account of his mouth locked with Chibs’. He refused to let him go until he had no choice in the matter. Chibs drew in a quick breath before returning to leave kisses up and down the column of Juice’s neck, his fingers pushing the boxers down Juice’s thighs. Thank God he hadn’t instead on Juice wearing pants. Juice stepped out of the discarded garment and hoped into Chibs’ arms, letting the bigger man support his weight. He’d put on some muscle since he got out of jail but he was still a tad on the thin side. It served him well now.

Chibs moved them both towards the bed and laid Juice carefully down on his back. He followed the descent, their tongues once more at war with each other and moved his palms over every accessible plain of flesh. He wanted to remember every dip and rise of Juice’s musculature. He wanted to trace every vein with his fingers and kiss every scar. He wanted to lick the outline of every tattoo and mark every inch of skin with his teeth. He had no idea how he’d managed to hold back from sleeping with the lad all this time but he was glad he did. He’d recognised the signs of sexual abuse right away, not that he needed much confirmation after what he’d seen Jax do with Juice.

In his opinion Juice was still rushing things but he also understood what the younger man was trying to tell him now. He needed to feel whole and accepted on a physical level. He needed to feel the overpowering pleasure of sex in its purest form, done as an expression of love and not as a display of dominance. It was all part of the healing process and if Juice felt like he was ready then it was Chibs’ duty to respect that. In all honesty he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back anyway. Having Juice cuddle against him every night but holding back from touching him was torture. It was fucking torture and he was tired of waking up with morning wood, rush into the bathroom and jerk off before Juice woke up. It was frankly embarrassing!! Yet he would keep it up if Juice needed more time.  

‘Let me blow you.’ Chibs frowned but Juice shook his head before he could say something. ‘I want to Chibs. I want to taste your cock and feel you grow inside my mouth. I want to feel you push against the back of my throat and gag me with your cum. Please?’ Chibs didn’t know where Juice learned to talk like that but his dick certainly approved. Maybe he should put Juice on the payroll at Diosa so he could teach the women there a few things… If anyone touched him though Chibs would tear their fucking hand off.

‘Since you asked nicely…’

They changed position so Chibs was on his back and Juice left a trail of steamy kisses down his chest. Chibs sucked in a rush of air when the wet tongue moved around his nipples, sucking and teeth scraped the sensitive nubbins just enough to send an electric jolt to his groin. Juice had always been able to get him hard in record time but now there was some considerable technique behind the lad’s touches and Chibs was hornier than a teenager. He wanted to rush Juice a little but he also didn’t want to compromise his pride by letting it show how affected he was by Juice’s love bites. Plus, didn’t want to force Juice into anything he wasn’t ready to take. Through sheer force of will he kept his hands by his sides though his fingers were all but tearing the sheets in their clasp.

Juice kissed his abs, feeling how they quivered under his ministrations, while he curled his fingers around the straining erection. Chibs nearly came right then and there. He’d practically been a monk while Juice was imprisoned. Fuck, he’d only had sex four times and that was only because he was about to explode with pent up frustration. He remembered the prostitutes, all workers at Diosa, and he recalled how good they’d been at their craft but Chibs didn’t think he would have managed to get hard for them if it wasn’t for the need to blow his load. Juice had him wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even know it. He was so whipped… Tig could never find out about this or he would tease Chibs mercilessly!

He watched with bated breath as Juice began licking up the length of his shaft, kissing the crown of his cock and giving it a suck before licking back down. Why did the lad have to be in a teasing mood today of all days?! Chibs could tell Juice knew exactly what he was doing to him. There was an impish glint in his dark eyes and Chibs was riled up. If Juice’s intention was to get him all hot and bothered then he was doing a phenomenal job. Juice squeezed the end of the shaft and the firm balls, drawing a very satisfying growl out of Chibs. He was tempted to tease a while longer but he didn’t want to push his luck. It just felt nice to have some say in what happened during sex. It wasn’t like he’d had many chances to tease when he’d been fucked in prison and he missed it. It was empowering.

‘Fuckin’ hell Juicy!’

Juice tried and failed to hold back a smirk at the impatient curse. He decided to give Chibs what he wanted and he swallowed the full length without much warning, getting another, louder curse as a reward. Juice pulled out all the stops, moving his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. He hummed to send tingling vibrations up the member and worked his throat around the head of the cock. He loved the way it pulsed against the roof of his mouth almost like it had a mind of its own and it wanted Juice to know how much it favoured the lavished attention. Juice looked up through thick eyelashes when Chibs pushed his head away gently. He ran the tip of his tongue across the prominent veins, letting the cock fall out of his mouth with the most sinfully erotic wet pop.

‘What is it? Afraid you’ll come too soon? No worries, I won’t judge.’ Juice had a mischievous grin on his lips which put Chibs completely at his mercy. He vowed to never let Juice know the sort of power he held over him because he was in deep shit if the lad started abusing his charm!!

‘You’re a cheeky bastard.’ Juice shrugged but at Chibs request he climbed onto his lap, straddling the man so he could get at his lips. He gasped when he felt hands run down his back, blunt nails scraping along his spine, and fingers began circling the puckered ring of muscles. Juice pressed his forehead against Chibs, drawing in his breath as the first finger pressed in. The intrusion was careful and slow and even if it was dry it didn’t hurt at all. ‘You’re loose down here Juicy. Did you play with yourself in the shower?’

‘My ass got lonely.’

‘Next time call me over. I can keep your lonely hole company until it’s satisfied.’ Chibs pressed a butterfly kiss on the bridge of Juice’s nose and it was those loving pecks and nips which had Juice’s heart stuttering. Fucking someone hard was easy but loving someone, now that was the real challenge.

‘Promise?’

‘Aye.’ Chibs removed his fingers and reached to get something behind him. Juice recognized the drawer where the man kept the lubricant right away and his dick did a little jump of joy. He would have been perfectly happy if Chibs fucked him dry but he should have known the Scotsman was better than that.

Juice scooted a little so he was sitting more comfortably and Chibs had better access to his entrance. Juice had always preferred having sex while face to face with his partner, assuming he wanted to see the person in question, but it never felt as personal as being with Chibs. Watching the subtle darkening of the biker’s irises as lust took over made Juice’s breathing quicken. He wound his arms around Chibs’ shoulder and rested his head against his neck as finger by finger he was stretched apart. He felt Chibs kiss the top of his head softly, one hand still running soothing lines along his back, and it was all becoming too much. The care was indescribably nice but he needed something wilder. Chibs managed to coax the sparks inside him into a fire and now it was a blazing inferno. Juice needed to feed it before it consumed him and he sensed Chibs was in a similar situation.  

Juice rose onto his knees and pushed Chibs flat on his back. He left a hard kiss on the Scotsman’s mouth before he lowered his hips and took the length inside him, inch by wet inch. It felt like he was finally home, his every nerve ending singing a symphony as Chibs put his hands on his hips and held him down. Juice moaned, throwing his head back as he began to gyrate and impale himself repeatedly on the hard dick. It was pure bliss and he couldn’t get enough. Chibs met his thrusts with powerful pushes of his own hips, his eyes glued to Juice’s beautiful form. He pushed himself into a sitting position with one powerful shove of his arms, nearly sending Juice tumbling to the floor but his hands shot out to catch him. Forehead to forehead, chest to chest they fucked with wild abandon. Juice couldn’t tear his eyes away from Chibs’, their steamy breaths mingling.

The friction provided by their close proximity wasn’t enough to get Juice where he needed to be so he reached for his straining cock, setting a quick pace from the get go. His muscles tensed as he felt the pressure building inside him and Chibs drew him into a sloppy kiss, more tongue and teeth than technique. Juice cried out as pleasure ripped through him, far more intense than anything he could remember experiencing before, and Chibs pressed his mouth against his bobbing Adam’s apple. Chibs continued to thrust inside him, fucking him through his orgasm even after he came himself. Chibs attacked Juice’s oversensitive prostrate until the younger man was whining in slight discomfort. The pleasure was so acute it began to turn painful and Chibs slowed down, bringing them both back from their high while continuing to place nips and bites along Juice’s throat and shoulders. He left an especially noticeable red mark along his collarbone as punishment for teasing him earlier. He was going to enjoy watching Juice bend over backwards tomorrow to explain how that had happened.

‘I love you too. I have for a long time but it never felt like the right moment to say.’ Chibs was stretched on his back, his breathing once more steady, and Juice rested against his chest. The perspiration was starting to cool and he couldn’t hold back the sporadic shiver.

‘I knew. You have a tendency to wear your heart on your sleeve Juicy. Bad habit. You leave yourself open to getting hurt that way.’ Juice chuckled and moved closer around Chibs, taking extreme pleasure in the solidary comfort of the arm winding around his lower back. Chibs grasped at the sheets and pulled them over their bodies. It’d be ironic if he ended up catching a cold after warning Juice about it not one hour ago.

‘I really don’t think it can get much worse than what already happened.’ Juice fell silent, hating the way his brain returned to that dark place of its own accord. He didn’t want the demons to start fucking with his thoughts again, certainly not when he was being held by the man he loved.

‘Do I have to slap you again laddie? Don’t dwell on the past. I’ll say it as many times as it takes. That Juice is dead. You’re the new Juice and I’m not letting you get away again.’ Juice nuzzled against Chibs’ heart, choosing to choke down the tears threatening to ruin the occasion. Chibs’ thumb traced slow circles against his hip and it was doing wonders for his nerves. He felt safe and protected. Chibs said he’d never let him go but Juice couldn’t imagine a scenario where he would want to go away. This was where he belonged, right in this room, in this bed with this man.

‘So?... Was that it? Did you run out of stamina old man?’ Juice grinned wickedly at Chibs who scoffed, taking it for a joke at first.

‘You can’t be serious. You insatiable fucker.’ Juice bit his lower lip in that way he knew Chibs loved. He didn’t miss the way the Scotsman’s eyes dropped to stare at the way his teeth worried the pink flesh.

‘You have a whole week to make up for. But I get if you’re not up for it. I can just take care of myself…’ Chibs’ expression darkened, more out of reawakened desire than anger. He knew exactly what Juice was doing and he was smart enough not to rise to the bait.    

‘Get ready to explain to Tig why you can’t walk straight tomorrow Juicy. You should have gone to sleep when you had the chance.’ Juice laughed as Chibs flipped them over and pinned him to the mattress, their fingers lacing together.

‘Sleeping’s for the dead. I want to feel alive.’ Mayhem could go fuck off for a while longer.   

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after~ (I would like to believe that but Charming is the worst place to settle down!! My good wishes to Chibs and Juice because they'll need all the luck they can get! XD) 
> 
> Have a lovely day!!!


End file.
